


Передышка

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Corgis, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Gen, Handmade, WTF Kombat 2021, Вышивка, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Корги, Крафт, Не копировать на другие сайты, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Вышивка по арту, сделанному командой.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, POI 2021: Челлендж





	Передышка

**Author's Note:**

> Картинки кликабельны.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKr4.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKr3.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKr2.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKr6.jpg)  


Бонус: «Наконец-то это закончили, и мы пойдём гулять»! (с)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKr7.jpg)  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKr5.jpg)  



End file.
